


We Would Ask Now of Death

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a serial killer loose in Cascade (at least we're original, huh?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Would Ask Now of Death

**Author's Note:**

> This is our very first story ever. We would love to hear what you think of it. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames will be tossed in the firepit where they belong. slasher: Thank you very much to shamangrrl for helping me write this story. Without you, this would never have happened. I'm looking forward to a long and fruitful collaboration. Thanks also to my husband for playing beta-man, even if he just shakes his head at my Sentinel addiction. shamangrrl: Finally, I get to share my obsessions! Anyway, thanks to slasher for having the guts to start this (I'm way too shy, sometimes). And thanks to beta-man for keeping us honest (and helping with the grammar). I'm all charged up for another story! I hope people like this one, because slasher may have created a monster...

## We Would Ask Now of Death

by slasher and shamangrrl

Author's webpage: <http://www.geocities.com/slashaddict/fanfiction.html>

Author's disclaimer: No, they don't belong to us. The people they do belong to aren't doing anything with them so we'd be willing to buy them. We've got some change in our pockets, would that do?

* * *

Title: We Would Ask Now of Death  
Author/pseudonym: slasher & shamangrrl  
Email address: slasher@cyberdons.com & shamangrrl@yahoo.com Rating: NC-17  
Pairings: J/B 

Status: Complete  
Date: 06/11/01  
Category: AU  
Author's website: <http://www.geocities.com/slashaddict/fanfiction.html>

Disclaimer: No, they don't belong to us. The people they do belong to aren't doing anything with them so we'd be willing to buy them. We've got some change in our pockets, would that do? 

Notes: This is our very first story ever. We would love to hear what you think of it. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames will be tossed in the firepit where they belong. 

slasher: Thank you very much to shamangrrl for helping me write this story. Without you, this would never have happened. I'm looking forward to a long and fruitful collaboration. Thanks also to my husband for playing beta-man, even if he just shakes his head at my Sentinel addiction. shamangrrl: Finally, I get to share my obsessions! Anyway, thanks to slasher for having the guts to start this (I'm way too shy, sometimes). And thanks to beta-man for keeping us honest (and helping with the grammar). I'm all charged up for another story! I hope people like this one, because slasher may have created a monster..... Summary: There's a serial killer loose in Cascade (at least we're original, huh?) 

We Would Ask Now of Death  
by: slasher & shamangrrl 

Captain Simon Banks sat in his office, staring at the closed blinds. He dropped his head into his hands. He didn't want to admit it to himself but he had to. He was going to need help from the Bureau. It irked him to admit it. He knew he had a good team here in Major Crimes and he hated bringing in outsiders. But, as captain, he had to make the hard call. 

* * *

"Rafe, Brown! My office!" 

Detectives Brian Rafe and Henri Brown looked at each other in dismay. This wouldn't be good. They, along with everyone else in Major Crimes, had been working on a serial killer case that had them all stumped. In less than a month, four prostitutes had been found floating dead in the Green River, all with the same brand burned into the back of their necks. 

"Yes, sir?" said Brian as he and Henri entered the captain's office. 

"Have a seat, gentlemen." 

As Brian and Henri sat down, Simon started filling them in. "Gentlemen, I have called in some outside help on the case." There was no need to specify which case, there was only one on their minds. "I've been able to obtain the assistance of an FBI profiler and his partner. I've been told they're a bit unorthodox but that they are the best the FBI has. They'll be here first thing in the morning. I want the two of you to walk them through everything we've got." 

The two detectives groaned in unison. 

"Listen, I know it's been tough on everybody. Ever since the press got wind of this case, they've been hounding everybody in the department. We're stumped right now and the best thing to do is to work with these guys and get this case closed." 

"Yes, sir," sighed Brian and Henri. 

"Very good. The profiler's name is Dr. Blair Sandburg and his partner is Agent Jim Ellison." 

* * *

Desk Sergeant Martinez glanced up from his duty log as a cab pulled up in front of the building. He knew that the profiler and his partner were due to arrive any minute but the two guys in the cab didn't look like any fibbies he'd ever seen. 

The first guy out of the car stood at least 6 feet tall and had short brown hair. He wore a three-quarter length black leather duster opened to reveal a perfectly-tailored midnight blue suit with a deep red shirt. His impassive face was partially covered by a pair of dark wraparound sunglasses. Even from where he sat, Martinez could feel the weight of the tall man's gaze as he swept the area, alert for possible trouble. After completing his surveillance, the strongly built man stepped aside to reveal the second figure still seated in the cab. The standing man stretched out a hand and the second figure stepped out onto the sidewalk. Shorter than the first, the second man had long, dark, curly hair that hung below his shoulders. Martinez couldn't decide if it was brown or red. He was wearing a weird-looking dark red suit, boots, and a tan knee-length coat. 

The second man put on wraparound sunglasses that matched the first man's and said something to him, making him chuckle. As the cab pulled away, the taller man turned toward his companion and buried his right hand into the smaller figure's hair. Martinez thought they were going to kiss, right there in front of the station, when the taller man nuzzled his face into the curve of the smaller man's neck and breathed deeply for a few minutes. 

/What the hell is that all about?/ Martinez thought to himself. 

When he looked back at the couple, they were heading in through the front door. The taller man led the way, impassive mask back in place. When they arrived at the desk, the smaller man announced, "I'm Dr. Blair Sandburg and this is Agent Jim Ellison. We're here to see Detectives Brian Rafe and Henri Brown." 

"We've been told to expect you. If you two gentlemen would just sign in here, I'll call Rafe and Brown. You can wait for them over on those benches," Martinez instructed. 

The feds scrawled their names on the sign-in sheet and headed over to the benches. As they walked away, Martinez noticed that Dr. Sandburg's hand rested on Agent Ellison's back. The desk sergeant shook his head. 

Martinez dialed Brown's extension. "Brown, Martinez here. Your fibbies are here and boy, have you got some live ones..." 

Sandburg nudged Ellison. "Hey, what's he saying? Anything we should know about?" 

Ellison shrugged, "Same old stuff, Chief. That grounding thing we do when we head into a new place always throws them for a loop." 

* * *

.  
Blair stood in the corner of the elevator with Jim standing protectively  
between him and Brown. Blair could see the sideways glances Brown kept  
throwing at them.

"So, Agent Ellison, have you worked on a lot of cases like this?" asked Brown. 

Jim continued to stare straight ahead. 

Brown decided to try again. "We don't get many serial killers in Cascade. I don't know how you guys do it. This one's been pretty rough on the whole PD." 

Blair decided to take pity on the poor detective since Jim was still wound too tight to acknowledge the man. It was always like this when the Blessed Protector brought his Guide into new surroundings. 

"Serial killers are always rough, man," Blair said. "It's not something you ever get used to." 

Brown, relief evident in his face, looked around Jim and continued in the same vein, "I'm just glad I don't have to do this all the time. The press has been a pain in the ass and we haven't been able to make any progress." 

The doors of the elevator opened and Brown lead the way through Major Crimes to the captain's door. Brown knocked, "Sir, Dr. Sandburg and Agent Ellison are here." 

"Come in gentlemen," said Simon. "Brown, go collect your partner & tell Rhonda to hold my calls." Simon walked around his desk to shake hands with the federal agents. "Good morning, I'm Captain Simon Banks. Welcome to Cascade. Thanks for coming on such short notice." Motioning toward the conference table, he said, "Please, have a seat." 

"Thank you, Captain," Blair said as Jim pulled two of the chairs together so that they were touching. The two federal agents took their seats as Brown reentered the office with Rafe in tow. 

Rafe took his seat at the table and examined the two agents curiously. /Boy, if they were sitting any closer, they wouldn't need two chairs. What's up with that? And what's up with the color-coordinated outfits? The big guy's shirt is the same color as Hairboy's suit and Hairboy's shirt is the same color as the big guy's suit! Weird!/ 

"Hello Dr. Sandburg, Agent Ellison. I'm Detective Brian Rafe." Brian reached across the table to shake their hands while Henri passed out the case folders. "As you can see, four bodies have been found in less than a month. All the bodies have been found floating in the Green River, just outside Cascade. All of them were prostitutes who worked the red light district. And all of them had been branded. We think that the killer is..." 

Blair interrupted, "If you don't mind, detective, we'd really like to review the evidence so that we can form our own opinions first. Can you tell me when the bodies were found?" 

"The first two bodies were found at the same time, on July 15th. Two teenaged boys were riding their bikes across a bridge and saw the bodies floating underneath. About two weeks later, on July 29th, another body was found just downstream from that same bridge. We just pulled out another one yesterday." 

Blair and Jim sat up straighter at this news. "Have they done the autopsy yet?" Blair asked. 

"No, we were waiting for you to arrive," Brown said. 

"Good, good. We'd like to examine the body before the autopsy begins," said Blair. "Then, we'll need a car. We'd like to examine the crime scene ourselves." 

Simon leaned across the conference table. "All right, Rafe and Brown can drive you when you're ready to go." 

"No, we'll look at the site ourselves-that means on our own," said Jim. The detectives and their captain looked startled and then slightly offended at this sudden outburst. 

"In that case, Rafe, why don't you escort our guests here down to the Morgue & introduce them to Dr. Wolf," growled Simon. 

* * *

I open my eyes to the bright light streaming in from my window. I can feel the burning in my veins. It's time once again to revere my Lord. I must prepare an offering for him, a fitting tribute to his glory. 

* * *

Jim followed Rafe and Brown down the corridor toward the morgue, Blair tucked safely beside him. When they arrived, Jim put his hand on Blair's chest and stopped him from entering the room. Jim stepped in and scanned the morgue quickly and thoroughly before allowing Blair to enter. Rafe and Brown looked at each other and shrugged. 

/Jeez, these two are really living up to their odd duck reps./ thought Brown. /We're in the morgue at a police station, for Christ's sake! Does the big guy really think someone's going to grab his partner here?/ 

A tall Native American man walked into the room and said, "Hi, I'm Dr. Dan Wolf. You must be Dr. Sandburg and Agent Ellison." 

Blair stepped forward from Jim's side, keeping a hand on his arm, and shook Dr. Wolf's hand, "I'm Blair Sandburg and this is my partner, Jim Ellison. I understand you have the body that was pulled from the river yesterday." 

"I've been keeping her on ice for you. If you're ready, we can begin the autopsy," said Dr. Wolf. 

"Actually, we'd like to examine the body first," said Jim. 

"Of course, just follow me. She's in here." 

Dr. Wolf pulled the body from storage and moved it under an examination light. As he reached over to pull the sheet off the body, Jim interrupted, "We'll take it from here. You can wait outside with the others." 

"Now wait a minute here! She's my responsibility. I'm the Medical Examiner," objected Dr. Wolf. 

"That's OK. We'll take full responsibility for her," soothed Blair as he gently herded the Cascade personnel out through the double doors. "We just want to take a look at her. It'll only take a few minutes." 

* * *

I must cleanse myself now. The water is hot, almost scalding, as it runs down my body. I scrub every part of myself and await the vision of my Lord's pleasure. What vision of beauty will he call for today? 

* * *

The three Cascade PD personnel stood outside the gently swinging double doors that led into the morgue. 

"What's with these guys?" 

"Didn't Ellison's mother teach him to play nice with the other kids?" 

"Simon said they were unconventional but this is ridiculous!" 

"Unconventional, my ass! Did you see Ellison checking the place out? Like the PD would have crazies running loose snatching up visiting Feds!" 

"And what the hell's up with all that touchy-feely stuff?" 

"Yeah, they've got their hands all over each other! What, do they think one of them is going to up and disappear if they're not glued together?" 

"What do you think they're doing in there?" 

* * *

Blair turned to Jim, put his hands on Jim's shoulders, and said in a calming voice, "Jim, man, we've got to work on your people skills. I know this is a new place and your Blessed Protector meter is on overdrive but we need to work with these people. They're on our side." 

Jim dropped his head so that his forehead rested on Blair's, "I know, Chief. It's just hard. I can feel them watching us and talking about us. It's hard enough when I have time to prepare and scout ahead but there was no time. I'll try to do better." 

"I know you will, big guy, I know you will," Blair patted Jim's shoulders. "Now, lets get down to business." 

Jim and Blair turned toward the sheet-covered body. Blair stood behind and to the left of Jim, placing his right hand on Jim's back. "OK, Jim, feel the heat of my hand, listen to the sound of my heart beating, smell the shampoo I used this morning. Ground yourself in me. Got it?" Jim nodded. "Good, let's begin." 

Jim pulled the sheet off the body and started speaking, "This is a female, approximately 22 years old. Her eyes and mouth have been sewn shut. It doesn't look like regular thread though, kind of rougher." Jim's nostrils flared as he moved further down the body. "There's a smell that doesn't belong." 

"Filter it down, Jim. Take away everything that doesn't match that scent. What does it smell like?" 

"It's sort of sweet but woody, too." 

"Does it smell like anything you know?" 

Jim half-smiled, "I never thought I would be grateful for your tests, Chief." He sobered, "It smells like sandalwood...cloves...some sort of flower, jasmine, maybe...and there's just a little bit of cedar..." 

"Great, man. You're doing great. Anything else?" 

"No more smells but take a look at this," Jim pointed toward the woman's genitals. "Check out these piercings. She definitely didn't have them done when she was alive. There's no bruising and the holes haven't healed at all. She's nicely trimmed too. I'd say someone went through a lot of trouble to make her look good." 

"The weird thing is, they sewed her closed down here, too. Why would someone go through all that trouble just to sew her up? It doesn't make sense. On the one hand, they're celebrating her sexuality by adorning her but they're denying her sexuality by sealing up its source." 

"I don't know, Chief. That's your area. Let's get her turned over so we can check out the other side. I'll get her shoulders and you grab her feet." As Jim started to lift her shoulders, her head lolled to the side. Something about the movement caught Jim's eye. "Hold up, Chief. I want to take a closer look up here." 

Blair moved back to his place next to his Sentinel. "What've you got?" 

"Her neck looks a little strange. It looked distended when her head moved. I think there may be something in her throat." 

"Well, we can't open her up to see. Let's make a note of it for Dr. Wolf. Can you tell what it is?" 

Jim massaged her neck, "I'm not sure. It's not hard and I can't tell what shape it is." 

"OK, we'll leave it for now. Let's get her turned over." 

Jim lifted the hair from the woman's neck, "Come take a look at this, Chief. This must be the brand they talked about. Does it look familiar?" 

"It's a very simple mark, it could mean almost anything. Let me do some research tonight." 

"Hmmm... There's a very faint residue on her skin," Jim ran a latex-covered finger down the back of the body. He rubbed his fingers together and sniffed them. "This is what I was smelling earlier. I think it's some kind of oil. It looks like it was rubbed all over her body." Jim scanned the rest of her body. "Her anus is sewn up with the same thread as the rest but I'm not seeing anything else." 

"If that's it, let's turn her over to Dr. Wolf and get out to where they found the body." 

* * *

I must choose my wardrobe carefully. What will please my Lord the most? I examine my reflection in the mirror -- dark jeans that cling, a light blue shirt that makes my eyes look more grey, hair carefully groomed, face cleanly shaved, black shoes polished to a bright shine. I am ready. 

* * *

"Man, I wish police departments would get newer cars in their motor pools. All the cars we end up with are at least 15 years old and need new shocks!" 

Jim smiled at his partner's familiar complaint. It felt good to be outside with only his Guide beside him. "Why don't you familiarize me with those files, Chief? I'll try to miss the rest of the potholes on the way." 

"The first victim was a female prostitute, age 25. Like the vic we just saw, all her orifices were sewn shut. This is interesting, though. She didn't have any piercings but her face was completely made up. Real high-end stuff, not what you would expect on a corner hooker. The back of her neck was branded, too." 

"How about her throat? Did she have anything in there?" 

"The report doesn't mention it but we can ask Dr. Wolf when we get back. It appears the victim had consensual sex shortly before death. Semen was found in the body but they haven't had any hits on the DNA matching." 

"The second victim was a male, age 24. All orifices sewn shut, brand on the back of his neck. He didn't have any piercings either but he had leather strips wound in an intricate pattern around his legs. No reports on objects found in the body but they did find semen matching that found in the first victim." 

"Any report of that oil I found on the most recent vic?" asked Jim. 

"No, but these two bodies were in the water quite a bit longer than the last one. The third victim was a 27 year old female. All orifices sewn shut, brand on the back of her neck...hey, they found an oily residue on this one!" 

"Great, maybe we can catch a break on that. Anything else?" 

"Consensual sex, semen matching the others...and this one had piercings! Her nipples were pierced and there were chains running between them." 

"OK, so all the victims were branded with the same brand, had sex with the same man prior to death, and had all their orifices sewn shut. Then their bodies were dumped into the same river and were found in almost the same location. Two of the bodies have had the same oil residue. All the bodies have had some part decorated, whether with makeup, the leather strips, or with piercings." 

"These really feel like ritual killings, Jim. The brands have to be the key. Maybe Dr. Wolf found something in the victim's throat. We'll check when we get back to the station." 

"Good idea, Chief. We're here though. Let's go take a look around." 

* * *

As Simon walked into the bullpen, he motioned for Rafe and Brown to follow him into his office. 

"Okay you two. How about a progress report?" 

Rafe and Brown looked at each other guiltily. 

Simon sighed, "Just...one of you start talking." 

"Well, you weren't kidding about the two of them being unorthodox. They kicked all of us out of the Morgue while they examined the body and didn't even stick around for the autopsy. They gave Dan a piece of paper with some things to check out and took off." 

"What do you mean 'a piece of paper with some things to check out'? What things? Did they talk to you at all? Why didn't they inform me? And what do you mean they took off? Why didn't they wait for the autopsy?" 

Looking like deer caught in the headlights of an onrushing car, Rafe and Brown stuttered, trying to find a way to appease their Captain. "Well, um...you see, sir...there really wasn't time to ask them about anything, sir..." 

A knock interrupted Brown's explanation. 

"Come!" 

Dr. Dan Wolf opened the office door and walked into the room. "You'll never believe it! They were right, they were absolutely right! Now we just need to check the other bodies, establish a pattern..." 

"Hold it, Dan! What are you talking about? Take it from the top!" growled Simon. 

"The two FBI guys who were here this morning asked me to check for something during the autopsy. I thought they were a couple of fruitcakes when they came in but I decided to humor them anyway." 

"What did they ask you to check on?" Simon asked impatiently. 

"They were convinced that there was something in the victim's throat. You couldn't see it by examining the mouth and there was no sign of it from the thoracic cavity but there really was something there! I don't know how they could tell!" 

"Well...what did you find?" 

"It was a symbol drawn onto a square of fabric. It was inserted deep into the victim's throat so it's possible we missed it when we examined the other bodies. We'll have to go back and reexamine the other victims to determine if they have cloths in their throats as well. In the meantime, I've sent the piece of fabric over to forensics for analysis." 

* * *

Jim and Blair parked their car on the side of the road. They hiked through the woods down to the riverside where the bodies were found. The site of the most recent discovery was easy to find since it was still marked off with yellow 'Do Not Cross' tape. Blair stood close behind Jim and put his hand on Jim's back. 

"Notice anything unusual, big guy?" 

Jim looked around, pupils dilating as he used his Sentinel sight to examine the area. "Nothing's standing out, Chief." 

"OK, let's go check the other sites and see if we can find anything." 

They walked upriver hand-in-hand, Jim continuing to scan the ground as they walked. Blair kept up a commentary as they walked, using his voice and touch to keep his Sentinel from zoning out. As they drew underneath the bridge, Jim's nostrils flared and his chin lifted slightly. 

"Hold up, Chief. I think I smell something familiar." 

Blair moved closer to Jim and rested his other hand on Jim's chest. "OK, Jim. Try to pinpoint exactly where the scent is coming from. Use me as the center and work your way out from here." 

Jim stood straight, eyes dropping closed, head moving slightly. He inhaled deeply as his mouth dropped open, tongue curling to bring in more of the elusive scent. 

"I think it's coming from over there," Jim said, pointing at the bridge. 

The bridge was an old steel structure that rose only a few feet above the water. It was built many years ago when the railroads were the main methods of transportation. It had long since been abandoned for official use but kids still used it to cross the river. 

Jim and Blair walked up the slight embankment and climbed out onto the bridge. 

"Over here, Chief." Jim hunkered down on one of the railroad ties. He pointed at a slightly shiny spot off to one side. "I think this is some of the oil that I found." 

Blair pulled out an evidence bag and some latex gloves and gathered a sample. "If we can match this to the stuff on the girl, it's likely that this is where the killer has been dumping the bodies." 

Jim took a deep breath to see if he could find any more of the oil. "I'm smelling that cedar again." 

"This is the Pacific Northwest, Jim. There's a lot of cedar around." 

"Yeah, but this smells different somehow. Not like the trees but stronger, more concentrated or something." 

Blair put his hand on Jim's shoulder. "You know the drill, big guy. Filter everything else out, let's find it." 

Jim closed his eyes and tried to center himself. "This isn't working, Chief. All I smell is the cedar trees around." 

Blair moved his hand to Jim's cheek. "That's OK. Take a deep breath and let it out. Let's go back to the Morgue when you first picked up the scent. Imagine that it's a color. What color is it?" 

"Dark orange." 

"OK, now smell the trees, here, around us. What color are they?" 

"A lighter orange." 

"Good! Now, take a deep breath again. Can you see the dark orange and the lighter orange?" 

"Yes, they're all swirled together." 

"Great! Start filtering out the lighter orange. All that's left is the dark orange. Where is it taking you?" 

Jim opened his eyes and pointed down between two railroad ties. "There! There's some sort of resin caught down there." 

"Good job, Jim. Let's get a sample and we can go back to the station." 

* * *

Simon watched as his errant FBI agents strode across the bullpen floor to his office. "Come in, gentlemen. Did you find anything interesting at the site?" 

"As a matter of fact, we did," said Blair. "We need these samples analyzed and matched against the residue on the body." 

"What is it?" 

"We think it's the oil and resin that the killer used on the body before it was dumped in the river." 

Simon looked startled, "Where did you find that? We had forensics all over the site, including the bridge!" 

Blair threw a sideways glance at Jim, and instead of answering Simon's question, asked, "Did Dr. Wolf find anything during the autopsy?" 

"As a matter of fact, he did. He found a piece of fabric lodged in the victim's throat. It had a strange symbol on it. Here's his report. Forensics has the evidence right now. We should have their results tomorrow. I've asked them to put a rush on it." 

"Did Dr. Wolf take a picture of the cloth?" 

"Yes he did. It's all in his report. He'll be reexamining the other bodies as well. Apparently, this cloth was lodged deep in the throat where a typical autopsy wouldn't reveal it. How did you know about it anyway?" 

"Well, with all the orifices sewn shut, it seemed reasonable that it was meant to keep something in," Blair obfuscated. 

"Good guess. We need all the breaks we can get," said Simon. 

"If that's all, we'll see you tomorrow, Captain Banks. We'll need to review the case files and do some research tonight." 

"Good night, gentlemen." 

* * *

"Oh, man, it's been a long day!" Blair said as he bounced into the hotel room. Away from the demands of the job, Blair's irrepressible nature reasserted itself. 

Jim smiled indulgently at his life partner as Blair dropped onto the bed, still talking a mile a minute. He was so lucky, he thought to himself. His love was a brilliant man and he knew it was right for Blair to share that mental acuity with the rest of the world. Blair needed to help just as much as he himself needed to protect. It was hard for him to share his lover with the rest of the world even though he knew it was necessary. 

"Hey, Chief, how about a shower? I can wash your hair," Jim leered suggestively. 

"Yeah, man. I'm sure that's all you're going to do...wash my hair," Blair laughed. 

"What ever would I do with a clean, wet Blair?" Jim mused innocently. 

"Well, if you can't think of anything, I'm sure I can!" Blair said, leaving a trail of clothing on the floor as he disappeared into the bathroom. Jim gave chase and piled in after him, clothes joining his lover's on the floor. 

Jim entered the bathroom and watched as Blair pulled back the shower curtain. Blair's long brown hair swung below his shoulders, falling loosely down his back, just the way Jim liked it best. Jim's gaze shifted as Blair bent down to adjust the water temperature. His eyes were captured by the smooth play of muscles in Blair's back and thighs. Jim's hands were drawn irresistibly to the firm, round butt that was now pointing in his direction. Blair yelped as Jim's hands slid down over his hips and grabbed double handfuls of his ass. 

"Hey, man! Let me get the shower going or we'll never get one!" Blair said, swatting at Jim's hands. 

"Sorry, Chief. It's not my fault your ass is so perfect." 

"Right," Blair shook his head at his Sentinel, half-smile quirking his lips. 

"Really, my hands just can't help themselves! Besides, I've been good all day!" Jim defended. "You have to admit, I had a lot of opportunity out there in the woods and I didn't take advantage of you at all!" 

Blair's lips stretched into a full grin and he purred, "Yeah, you've been a very good boy. Let's get in the shower and you can have your reward." 

They stumbled into the shower, laughing, Jim's arms already reaching around his mate. 

"Mmmm... This feels great!" Blair's eyes closed in contentment as Jim pulled him close. Jim ran his fingers through Blair's hair as he tipped his lover's head back under the spray. 

Blair was so happy. This was one of his favorite pastimes, letting his Blessed Protector take care of him. Most people didn't realize how gentle his Sentinel could be. All they saw was an imposing ex-military man with a granite exterior. Only Blair got to experience the funny, sensitive, vulnerable, loving side of this extraordinary man. 

Jim gently worked the shampoo into a lather, smiling down into Blair's face. He loved the feeling of the slippery curls caressing his skin as they slid through his fingers. As he rinsed his Guide's hair, he allowed the iron control he held over his senses to loosen and his whole body began to relax. It was only when he was alone with his Guide that he could allow his senses free reign. 

Jim turned his lover around to face him and began lathering his shoulders and chest, pausing to tease the nipples peaking through the thick fur. Blair gasped softly at the attention and began running his fingertips up and down Jim's muscular arms. Jim smiled and continued cleansing his partner, running his hands down over Blair's rippled abdomen and hips, only skimming the hardness that was begging for his attention. Blair's moan of disappointment made Jim smile. Jim knelt down and finished washing his lover's firm thighs and calves before standing up and pulling Blair against his hard chest. Using his long arms, Jim cleaned his lover's back before his hands drifted down to the perfect ass that had so tempted him earlier. He kneaded the firm mounds, pulling Blair's hips against his own. 

"Have to make sure I don't miss a single spot, Chief," Jim murmured into Blair's ear as his fingers slipped into the shadowed cleft between Blair's buttocks. One soapy finger circled the small opening and gently pressed inward. Blair's hips pushed back, attempting to drive it deeper. Jim pulled his hand back. "Oh, no, Chief, we're taking this one nice and slow." 

Blair ground his cock against Jim's answering hardness in frustration. "Jim, please, man! Don't tease!" 

"Don't worry, Chief, teasing wasn't what I had in mind." Jim lowered his head and slowly kissed Blair. Nibbling gently at Blair's lower lip, Jim's tongue snaked out to gently request entrance. Blair opened his mouth in welcome and their tongues explored the heated depths. They held the kiss until they had to break apart for breath. 

Jim turned Blair around to brace himself against the wet tiles. Grabbing the bottle of conditioner, Jim slicked his fingers. Sliding one finger into the rosy hole awaiting him, Jim whispered into Blair's ear. "Do you know how much I love you? You're my anchor. I ground my senses in you every day." One finger became two and Blair arched back into the gentle stretching. "Without you I couldn't function. I'd become lost in all the sensations and distractions of the world. But with you beside me, what was once a burden is now a gift. You've given me that and so much more. You've gifted me with your heart and your passion." Jim added a third finger and said, "Are you ready, baby?" 

Blair whimpered incoherently, pushing back against Jim's fingers. 

"Yeah, baby. You're ready. Let me show you how much I love you." Jim pulled his fingers out and pressed his cock slowly into the tight tunnel. Blair bucked back against him and Jim sank all the way in, gasping in surprise, "God, Blair, do you have any idea what you do to me?" 

Blair moaned in response, writhing his hips and forcing Jim to begin thrusting. Blair spread his legs and dropped his forehead against his hands. "Oh god, Jim," he gasped. "Harder!" 

Jim groaned deep in his chest and released the last of his control. He began thrusting harder, pulling almost all the way out before plunging back in, slamming his hips in and out. Blair began to chant, "Yes! Jim! Oh, yeah!" 

Jim angled his hips, grazing the special spot deep within Blair. "Oh, yeah! Again, again!" Blair shouted. 

Jim's hands tightened their grip on Blair's hips as he continued thrusting at the same angle. Blair's shouting changed to keening at the continuous stimulation. Jim reached around, grasping his lover, and pumped in time to his thrusts. Blair's body shuddered and stiffened as he came under the double assault. Jim continued thrusting as the tunnel surrounding him squeezed tight in an almost painful grip. He thrust a few more times before the pleasure overwhelmed him and he came with a shout. 

Jim sagged against his lover. Allowing himself a moment to recover, he carefully withdrew from the tight passage. Blair moaned at the loss. Blair turned around and snuggled into Jim's arms, tucking his head into Jim's neck. Standing under the hot spray, they let the water rinse away the evidence of their passion. 

When they were clean once again, they stepped out of the tub and toweled each other dry. Jim pulled Blair to him and kissed him deeply. 

Blair followed Jim to the king-sized bed and climbed in after him. Blair snuggled up against Jim's side, head on his shoulder. Jim pulled up the covers and wrapped his arms around his Guide as they slipped into a deep sleep. 

* * *

I search for the perfect gift for my Lord. As I drive through the darkening avenues, the streetlights provide the perfect illumination for my offerings. They stand about, all unknowing, as I wait for the sign of my Lord's favor. Which of them will be blessed this night? 

* * *

Jim slowly awakened. Darkness had fallen while he slept. The night had come and with it, a sense of anticipation. It was time to begin the hunt for the sick one who endangered the tribe. The civilized man began to fade as the Sentinel took control. The tribe must be protected. 

Blair woke up feeling the changes in his mate. Jim's muscles were almost vibrating with energy underneath his cheek. This was no longer his gentle lover, this was The Sentinel, the throwback to a pre-civilized society. It was Blair's job to make sure the hunt didn't get out of hand. Past hunts had taught him to always be prepared. He quickly got out of bed and pulled a duffle bag from the closet. Opening it, he double-checked the contents: flashlight, rope, handcuffs, first aid kit, water, extra clips of ammo, a Leatherman Wave, extra batteries for the cell phone, emergency blanket, granola bars, flares. Of course, lube and baby wipes were in the side pocket. Satisfied, he started putting on casual clothes that would allow him to move freely. 

Jim paced impatiently behind him, already dressed. Blair could hear a low rumble coming from his Sentinel. It was definitely time to take this to the streets. 

* * *

As I drive, I see beautiful hands weaving patterns of lightness and dark. I feel the rapture come upon me. This is the one that bears the mark of His favor. 

I approach and extend my invitation. She follows gladly. I smile and sigh happily at the thought of the night of worship that lies ahead. 

* * *

When they reached the middle of the red light district, Blair noticed an open space on the side of the road and pulled in. Jim's eyes were already scanning the area restlessly. Blair slipped from the car and walked quickly around to the passenger door. As he opened it, Jim jumped out and stood ramrod straight, almost quivering with tension. Blair locked the car door and turned to Jim. 

"OK, big guy," soothed Blair, putting one hand on the middle of Jim's chest and lightly caressing his cheek with the other. "I'm right here. Remember, we're looking for the scents you found on the body today. Let's start here and work our way out." 

Jim's senses spiraled outward, grounded in the scent and heartbeat of the man walking by his side. They began patrolling the streets and alleyways, Blair walking slightly behind and to the left of Jim. They had covered most of the red light district when suddenly, Jim's head lifted like a lion scenting his prey. 

"There!" he growled. Jim took off, crossing the street at a dead run, just avoiding being hit by a passing car. Blair hurried behind him, trying to keep his Sentinel in sight. He rounded the corner just as Jim stopped under a streetlight, eyes closed as he concentrated on the scent. Before Blair could approach him, a broad, shadowy shape stepped out from the boarded-up doorway nearby and blocked his way. 

"What a beautiful boy," the low voice purred, the body moving to pin him against the wall. "Mmmm... you look yummy. We'll have a lot of fun tonight." 

"You might want to back off, man. You're borrowing more trouble than you know," said Blair, unafraid. 

The man laughed, "And what are you going to do if I don't, my b..." The man stopped suddenly as he was jerked backward and held up by the throat, feet dangling in the air. 

Icy blue eyes bored into his as a barely human voice growled, "Mine!" 

"What the fuck?" the man choked out, hands attempting to break Jim's stranglehold on his neck. Then he made his biggest mistake. "Look at him, man, there's plenty to go around. We can share!" 

Jim roared furiously, "Mine!" The enraged Sentinel threw the interloper through the boarded-up doorway and moved to finish him off. As he moved toward the doorway, Blair interposed himself, pushing on Jim's chest to keep him away from the unconscious man. 

"It's OK, Jim, I'm here, I'm safe! He didn't get a chance to do anything to me!" Blair grabbed Jim's hands and put them on his face. "See, Jim? I'm OK. He didn't hurt me." 

Jim's eyes turned toward his Guide. "Mine." 

"Yeah, man. Yours. Always yours." 

Jim ran his hands over Blair's body to make certain that his Guide had sustained no injuries. When he was satisfied, he pulled Blair close and buried his face into his neck. Breathing deeply to permeate his senses with Blair's scent, Jim began to calm. 

"That's it, big guy. Deep breaths. In...Out...In...Out..." Blair murmured as the tension in Jim's back began to lessen. 

They stood that way for several minutes before Blair carefully extricated himself from Jim's embrace. "Better now?" 

Jim took a final deep breath and nodded slightly, never loosening his grip on Blair's jacket. 

"OK then. Where were we?" Blair muttered. "Oh, yeah. What did you smell when you went running off? Was it the oil?" 

Jim nodded. 

"OK. Let's go back over there, see if we can find anything else." 

They made their way over to the streetlight, Jim never letting go of his Guide. Using sight and smell, Jim carefully examined the area. 

"Find anything, big guy?" Blair asked. 

Jim shook his head and bared his teeth in frustration. 

"Can you still smell the oil?" 

Jim nodded. 

"Can you follow its trail?" 

Turning up the dial on his sense of smell, Jim followed the scent out to the curb where it disappeared. 

"They must have driven away. Maybe they picked somebody up," sighed Blair. "Let's call it a night, man. I don't think we're going to find anything else tonight." 

Jim silently turned and followed his Guide back to their car. 

* * *

Jim still hadn't said anything by the time they got back to the hotel. Blair glanced at him worriedly. The Sentinel was still in full force and Blair needed Jim the FBI agent back before morning. Blair knew that the only way to accomplish that was to reassure his Sentinel that all was well with his Guide. The Sentinel needed to wipe out all trace of the intruder who had dared to accost his mate. 

As soon as they entered their room, the Sentinel pushed the Guide against the door with a growl. Exploring his Guide's mouth thoroughly, almost savagely, he laid claim to what was his, his tongue sweeping in to explore every millimeter. The taste of his Guide was intoxicating. His senses began opening up one by one. There, he could smell it. That scent, the Other's scent, overlaying the spicy, earthy scent of his Guide. It didn't belong. Only his scent belonged there. 

The Sentinel began tearing away the clothes carrying the offending scent, throwing them to the far side of the room. When the clothes were gone, the Sentinel breathed deeply, taking in his Guide's essence. That was better. No trace of the Other's scent remained. 

The Sentinel nuzzled at his mate's hair. Enveloped in the warmth of his Guide, he gave in to the need to claim his mate. He began to run his hands roughly over his Guide's body, enjoying the play of muscles under his fingers. He reveled in the feel of the taut, silky smoothness of the skin, which contrasted with the shiny, curly fur that teased his palms. His mouth followed his hands, exploring the taste and textures of his Guide. 

Responding to his Guide's writhing body and cries of passion, the Sentinel focused on the taut brown nipples that peeked through the forest of hair. Choosing one, he suckled it, nipping at it with sharp teeth. The chest under his fingers arched up with a cry. Laving away the hurt with his tongue, he sent his fingers over to the other to play with the ring hanging there. He continued torturing the sensitive bits of flesh until he felt the hips beneath his begin to thrust involuntarily. The Guide's sounds of pleasure and the scent of a deeper arousal excited the Sentinel. Growling, he moved lower, toward the place where that intoxicating smell was the strongest. 

He buried his nose in the short, curly hairs and breathed in the sharp musk before opening his mouth to taste. Hands and tongue explored until the thrust of hips became too strong. Holding the hips still in a bruising grip, he began to lick and suck the leaking hardness that bobbed in front of him. He tasted the glistening drops of pre-ejaculate dripping from his Guide's cock, earning a keening wail from his mate. 

"God, please. Please ..." 

The Sentinel growled in pleasure at his mate's entreaties, before swallowing him to the root. He swirled his tongue around the shaft, sucking deeply as his hands rolled the furred sack hanging beneath. He could feel the hitching breaths, the gulping breath, and knew that his mate was close. He withdrew slightly, and nibbled on the tip as his fingers explored further. The Guide gave a despairing cry as his Sentinel withdrew completely, only to begin moaning anew as he was spun around to face the door. 

The Sentinel gazed hungrily at the feast before him. The firm round globes of his Guide's ass with its shadowy cleft called to him. He parted the cheeks and plunged his tongue into the crevice, sucking and biting at the moist, rosy pucker. Repeatedly, he plunged his tongue into his Guide's center, opening him. Finally, he could stand it no longer. Holding his Guide steady, he reached into the side pocket of the duffle bag and removed a tube of lube. Coating one finger, he worked it into the tight passage, gradually added another finger, then another, not wanting to hurt his Guide, even when he was nearly bestial with lust. He tore the zipper on his pants open and pulled out his throbbing cock. With one smooth stroke, he buried himself to the hilt in that welcoming body. He held himself motionless when he could go no deeper, savoring his mate's trembling and shuddering. He waited until his Guide thrust back onto him before he began moving. Clenching the narrow hips tightly enough to leave bruises, he impaled his Guide repeatedly, becoming lost in the sounds/tastes/smells of their joining. Over and over, he thrust into the passage that held him so tightly, until he heard his mate's cry of completion. The smell of his Guide's pleasure pushed him over the edge, and he came, biting sharply into the shoulder in front of him. 

Sagging to the floor, the two men gasped for breath. Jim gathered his nearly comatose love into his arms and they staggered over to the bed. Jim pulled back the covers and laid Blair down on the bed, lovingly licking his mate clean. Quickly mopping himself off with a corner of the sheets, Jim climbed into bed. Curling up around Blair, he pulled the covers up over both of them and immediately dropped off into a deep sleep. 

* * *

Blair woke up slowly, feeling warm and secure. He was cocooned in his lover's arms, his lover's breath gently stirring the hair over his ear. He smiled to himself and tried to snuggle closer to the broad chest behind him. //Ouch!// Blair stretched experimentally. //Yup, definitely going to be standing up today. Jim really cut loose last night. Maybe I should find that guy and thank him.// Blair grinned into his pillow. //Nah, probably not. I can't take a repeat so soon.// 

//Mmmmm. I love waking up before Jim does.// Blair carefully turned in his lover's arms until he was facing Jim. He gazed upon the relaxed countenance, tracing the classic lines of Jim's brow and nose, down to the chiseled lips and firm chin. This relaxed, vulnerable side was one that only he was allowed to see. His Sentinel had walls built tall and wide but they were all built to include Blair. It hadn't always been so but he had been persistent. He had fought to be included in Jim's world and he couldn't imagine being anywhere else. 

Blair watched in contentment, reveling in his lover's smooth, untroubled brow. Jim tended to carry the weight of the world's troubles on his shoulders and it was only at times like this that he could set them aside for a short time. 

His thoughts drifted for a moment, recalling other lazy mornings. When he looked at Jim again, clear blue eyes gazed back. "Hey, guy." Jim smiled sweetly. "How are you doing?" 

Jim just kept smiling and squeezed him tighter, happiness radiating from every fiber. Blair chuckled and squeezed back, throwing one leg over Jim's to pull himself closer. //Looks like it's just snuggling this morning. I can _definitely_ handle that.// 

* * *

//Damn it! Why do I always have to be late! I tried to leave early today but who knew that today would be the day that his car wouldn't start! And then the bike has a flat tire! I can't believe it! I'm glad I remembered this shortcut from high school. This should save me at least 15 min...// 

His eyes were caught by something glinting in the river next to the bridge. He slowed down and took a closer look, gasping when he realized what he was seeing. He was looking at the body of a naked man, floating face up in the reeds near the bank. 

//Great, now I'm really going to be late!// 

* * *

Blair was perfectly content to lie here all morning, surrounded by his lover. They had been dozing on and off, just enjoying the closeness. No matter how much they cuddled, it was never enough. 

* _Ring_ * 

"Ignore it, man. I'm really comfortable here." 

* _Ring_ * 

He could feel Jim fighting not to answer the phone. Blair knew it was a losing battle though. 

* _Ring_ * 

"Ellison!" 

Blair sighed. //There goes the day. No more snuggles this morning.// 

Jim hung up the phone and said, "We've got to roll, Chief. They've got another body." 

* * *

Jim and Blair sat in Simon's office, waiting for the autopsy results. Rafe and Brown sat across from them, with Simon sitting at the head of the conference table. Rafe examined the two FBI agents, trying and failing to be covert about it. Once again, they were sitting practically in each other's laps, wearing coordinated clothing. 

When the silence had long moved past awkward and well into uncomfortable, Dan rapped on Simon's door. 

"Enter!" 

Dan began to speak before he came to a stop in the room. "All the finding have been consistent with the prior bodies, Captain. This victim had pierced nipples and chains similar to those found on victim number three. The piercings were performed post-mortem as well." 

"After Dr. Sandburg and Agent Ellison's suggestion yesterday, we reexamined the first three victims. Each of them had a square of fabric inserted in their throat. All of the cloths had different markings until today's. This victim's cloth was marked with the same design as the one found in victim three." 

"Wait a minute, Dr. Wolf," Blair said. "Wasn't victim three the one you said had the same piercings and chains?" 

"That's correct." 

"Maybe there's a connection there!" Blair exclaimed. "Have you found anything interesting about the fabric?" 

"As a matter of fact, the fabric is Egyptian linen. It's the same material that the perpetrator has used to sew up all the victims' orifices. But, the really unusual thing is the dye used to make the designs. It's an animal dye, very unusual in this day and age. Modern society tends to use vegetable dyes." 

"Do you have a breakdown on the dye?" Blair asked eagerly. 

"We were able to get use of the High Performance Liquid Chromatography machine over at Ranier. When we ran the chromatogram, we found a very high percentage of indigotin. This suggests that the source of the dye is the Murex Brandaris or the Murex Trunculus. The weird thing is that you don't find these mollusks over here. They're native to the Mediterranean." 

"Hmmm. Egyptian linen and Mediterranean mollusks. This can't be a coincidence. I've got to go do some research," Blair said, already half lost in thought. 

"Anything else, gentlemen?" 

No one volunteered anything though Blair was muttering various theories about seafood and the color purple. 

"Very well. Keep me updated." 

* * *

Two days later, Blair was still muttering. "Damn it. There has got to a connection somewhere." 

Blair paced back and forth in the hotel room, hands flying, alternately pulling at his hair and gesturing emphatically as he reviewed the data. 

"Two of the victims have the same piercings and decorations _and_ they have the same design marked on the cloth in their throats. The design must be related to the piercings. If only there was a way to look at all the designs at one time. Maybe they're all parts of a larger design?" 

Blair stopped abruptly. "Wait a minute! Andy Martin over in the New York office was saying something about beta testing this new image manipulation software! Maybe I can get a copy? Yeah. While I'm waiting, maybe I'll go over to Ranier and talk to someone in the marine biology department. Learn some more about these mollusks." 

Feeling much better, Blair quickly walked over to the phone and made the arrangements. 

* * *

The campus looks beautiful today. It is time again. I only need two more offerings and my quest will be complete. My Lord has been pleased. Two more examples of perfection and the task my Lord set before me will be finished. I know he will reward me for my devotion. 

* * *

Jim pinched the bridge of his nose, attempting to stave off the headache that was threatening to split his head open at the seams. Just what he needed, a splitting headache and no Guide to help him dial down the pain. It had been a frustrating couple of days all the way around. He had been prowling the streets, hoping for a lead but so far had turned up nothing. Of course, it didn't help that Blair was spending all of his time on the computer in their hotel room or at the Ranier library doing research. He missed his Guide but there was nothing he could do about it. Jim clenched his jaws once again and continued his patrol. 

* * *

Professor Ackerman ushered Blair into his office. "Have a seat, Doctor Sandburg, How can I help you?" 

"I'm interested in learning more about the Murex Brandaris and the Murex Trunculus." 

"Hmmm, there isn't much interest in those mollusks around here. They're only found in the Mediterranean, you know. They don't live long in our cold waters." 

"Are they hard to obtain?" 

"Well, you can order the shells anywhere but live specimens are hard to come by. In fact, you need a temperature-controlled seawater tank to have any chance at all." 

"So, it's not something that just anybody could do." 

"No, definitely not. Raising live specimens takes serious dedication." 

"Do you know anyone who raises them?" 

"We do, but I don't know of anybody else. Anyone who is serious about studying mollusks would belong to the Malacological Society of Washington. You can contact Jeremy Pitfield if you have any questions. He's the chairman for the society. Here's his number." 

"Thank you. In the meantime, can you get me a list of the type of equipment someone would need?" 

"Certainly. I can give you a tour of our facilities if you wish." 

"That would be great! Let's go!" 

Professor Ackerman led Blair out of the building and over to the laboratory facility. "We raise all of our mollusks in these tanks. The tanks over there are for the cold-water specimens. The ones over here are for the warm-water specimens. In fact, here are the Murex Brandaris and the Murex Trunculus." 

"Wow, the purple bands on their shells are striking." 

"Yes, amazing isn't it. The ancient Phoenecians used these animals to make Tyrian purple dyes, which were reserved for the royalty and priesthood." 

"Really." 

"Yes, the color is produced in the mucus of the hypobranchial gland. The dye went out of fashion with the decline of the Roman Empire. It was replaced by other cheaper dyes, usually made from vegetable matter." 

"Thank you very much for your time, Professor Ackerman. You've been very helpful." Blair exited the building, deep in thought. 

* * *

Blair let himself into the hotel room, hoping that Jim was around. He looked around the suite. //Bummer, I was hoping to get a cuddle before I headed back to Ranier. Well, I'll just get changed and get going. I might as well check to see if that new software has come in yet.// 

Blair moved over to his laptop and started his email program. "Yes! Andy came through again! This will make life so much easier! All I'll need to do is scan in the pictures and it will come up with all the possible permutations and compare them to symbols within a specific search parameter!" 

Blair started the program downloading and grabbed the photos of the fabric squares from the case files. He decided to change into some comfortable clothes since it was going to be a late night of research. He pulled one of Jim's shirts out of the closet and tossed it on over his T-shirt. If he couldn't have Jim, he'd have to make do with one of his shirts. 

* * *

Blair used his charms on the librarian to get the keys to the computer labs, which were closed for the night. 

"Boy, I'm glad she let me in to use this scanner. I would have been sunk without it." Blair scanned the photos in one by one, examining them closely before putting them into the machine. 

"Maybe there's a Phoenician connection? The fabric is Egyptian linen and the dye is Phoenician. I know that the Phoenicians had a strong connection to Egypt. Maybe the brand is a letter or something, it's such a simple design. I'll check out some of the ancient alphabets websites for a match." 

Blair surfed the web for the next hour or so, calling up different alphabets. "Bingo! The brand really looks like the Phoenician representation of the "eye of god". _And_ the dye was reserved for the priesthood. I bet these killings have a religious significance!" 

Blair loaded the new software and began playing with it. "Time to try out this new program and see if it can make a correlation. I'll just limit the search to Phoenician and Egyptian religious symbols." He watched as the program combined the designs, symbol after symbol flashing across the screen. After a while, his eyes started drifting shut. After the fourth time this happened, he decided to take a walk and get a breath of fresh air. 

Locking the door behind him, Blair strolled out the door into the cool night. He paused for a moment under one of the lights and stretched, glad to be outside. //I'm close, I can feel it!// 

* * *

I watch the figure move into the light. Beautiful. His long curly hair streams down his back but there is no way anyone could mistake him for a woman. His worn and faded jeans cling to his hips and frame his generous endowment. A smile skims across my lips. I will enjoy this offering. 

* * *

Jim was totally exhausted and utterly frustrated. He had been out all night hunting and hadn't found a thing. All he wanted was his Guide. He looked up at the hotel entrance and practically sighed in relief. His Guide would be upstairs, waiting for him. They could spend the morning sleeping and reconnecting after several days spent apart. 

"Agent Ellison!" 

Jim saw a car pull up to the curb, Captain Banks behind the wheel. 

"We've got another body but this time we have a break. The killer got careless and there was a witness to the dumping. We need to get to the scene right away." 

"Just let me go get my partner, Captain." 

"We've already tried calling your room but he hasn't answered. We left a message on his cell phone so he'll probably meet us at the scene." 

* * *

The crime scene was organized chaos. Yellow police barrier had already been put up and of course the press was already there. Sometimes it seemed like they knew a crime was going to happen before it did. Jim and Simon pushed their way through the crowd, muttering a terse "No comment" to questions shouted their way. Jim's senses were battered by the noise and smells of so many people roiling about. Where was his Guide? 

Just then, the forensic personnel moved and provided Jim with his first look at the body. The short compact body lay on the ground, long curly hair lying limp around his shoulders. 

"No!" Jim shouted. He extended his senses toward the body in a desperate attempt to determine if the body was that of his Guide but the shock and his exhaustion sapped his control and he spiraled into a zone. 

* * *

Blair woke up to a strange beeping sound. //That's funny. That doesn't sound like my alarm clock,// he thought muzzily. 

He lifted his head and realized that he had fallen asleep at the lab, watching his computer work. The sound that had woken him was the program that had been running for the past 6 hours. It had found a match! He needed to tell Jim! 

Blair rubbed his eyes and reached for his cell phone. When he opened it, he realized he had forgotten to turn it on last night and swore. Jim was going to kill him! 

He turned on the phone and saw the message light blinking. Blair debated: call Jim or check voicemail first. The voicemail won out. He listened to the message and began tossing his stuff into his bag. He would just have to talk to Jim at the site. 

* * *

"Ellison!" 

"Ellison!" 

Simon grabbed both of Jim's shoulder and shook him hard. He couldn't believe this! 

"Ellison! Snap out of it!" 

Just what he needed, another body, the press circling like vultures, and now, one of his Special Agents was catatonic! Some days, it didn't pay to roll out of bed! 

"Rafe, Brown! Get over here!" 

Brian and Henry jogged over to their boss. "Yes sir?" 

"Help me get him into the back of my car!" 

"What's the matter with him?" 

"I have no idea. Do you know where his partner is?" 

"No, sir, we haven't been able to contact him." 

"Great, just great. What is it with these two? I'm never asking for help from the FBI again!" 

"Should we take him to the hospital? Who knows what's wrong with him." 

"I don't know what else to do. Just help me get him into the car." 

* * *

Blair pulled up at the crime scene, becoming more and more worried as he scanned the personnel milling about and didn't see his partner. The voicemail had been left over half an hour ago. Jim should be here already. 

Just then, Blair noticed Captain Banks and Detectives Rafe and Brown bent over the back of a car. He walked over to see if they had any news about his partner. When he got closer, he saw that they were trying to stuff his partner into the back seat of the car. Blair swore and broke into a run. //Damnit! Jim must have zoned! I've got to bring him out of it and get us out of here before they start asking questions we can't answer.// 

Blair reached the car and pushed the taller figures out of the way. He knelt down in front of his partner and grabbed his hands. "Come on back to me, big guy." 

No response. //Damn! This is a deep one!// 

Blair knew that he had to get Jim surrounded by as much of his Guide as he could. He climbed up onto Jim's lap, stripping off the shirt he had stolen the night before. Sliding the shirt onto Jim's shoulders, he pulled Jim's face down into his hair. He pulled Jim's arms tight around him and began talking to his Sentinel in low tones. "It's OK, Jim. You can come back now. I don't know what set you off but I'm here now. I need you to come back. Do you hear me, Jim? I need you. Your Guide needs you. Don't leave me alone." 

It took several minutes of non-stop coaxing and two aborted attempts by the Cascade personnel to get Jim into the car and out to the hospital before Jim began to respond. 

"Blair..." 

"I'm here, big guy! I'm right here." 

Jim's eyes blinked and he looked around in surprise. "Wha..." 

"You zoned, Jim. I don't know why but when I got here, you were totally gone. What happened?" 

"The body. It looked like you. I tried to use my senses to find you but..." Jim trembled as he told his Guide. 

Blair held him tighter. "It's OK. I'm OK. Let's get you out of here." Blair's findings would have to wait. His Sentinel needed him. "We need to get back to the hotel." 

* * *

Blair drove carefully, keeping one eye on Jim. His lover was still practically catatonic, needing to touch Blair constantly. He was buckled into the middle of the front bench seat, as close to Blair as he could get without sitting in his lap. //It's a good thing we got this old beater from the PD. Most cars don't come with a bench seat in front anymore.// 

Blair kept up a running commentary throughout the drive back to the hotel, reassuring his Sentinel that his Guide was fine and was right there with him. When they pulled into the hotel parking garage, Blair unbuckled Jim and pulled him out through the driver's side door. There was no way he could get Jim to let go long enough for him to go around to the passenger's side door. 

Luckily, the elevator was empty so he didn't get any strange looks from having a 6 foot blanket draped around his shoulders from behind. Of course this made it difficult to get to their room, Jim wasn't providing much propulsion at this point. Blair slid the key into the lock and staggered into the room, catching Jim when he slid sideways. 

Blair knew what his Sentinel needed. Guide and Sentinel had been apart too long and the Sentinel was suffering. Long periods of separation had caused his Sentinel to lose his center and to lose control. The Guide was the Sentinel's touchstone. Jim needed to baseline all of his senses on Blair again. 

Blair dragged Jim over to the bed and started stripping his clothes away as they moved. When they were both naked, he pushed Jim onto the bed and fell on top of him when Jim refused to let go. Blair tugged the blankets up and over their heads, making a cozy cocoon. Blair lay on top of Jim and began rubbing his hands and body over every part of Jim that he could reach, caressing him with fingers, palms, chest, and hair. The blankets captured their heat and concentrated Blair's scent as Blair's arousal grew. 

Jim slowly began to respond, hands beginning to knead at Blair's shoulders. Blair started to nibble and lick his way across Jim's chest, pausing to lavish attention on the buds beginning to stiffen there. Blair had made his way down to Jim's navel and dipped his tongue into the well when Jim shuddered convulsively. Suddenly, Jim pulled Blair up and drove his tongue deep into Blair's mouth. 

"Blair... Blair..." 

"I'm here Jim... Right here." Blair growled at the neediness in Jim's voice. "I'm here and no one is ever going to take me away from you. I'm yours and you are mine. My Sentinel...." 

Jim gasped at Blair bit into his shoulder, moaning as Blair blew across the bite, soothing it. This is what he needed, his Guide's heat above him, that beloved scent surrounding him. All other thoughts were blown away in the face of his mate's sensual assault. 

Blair began rubbing his body against Jim's, hands gripping and kneading almost painfully. He bit and licked his way across Jim's chest, tonguing strong pectoral muscles before concentrating on the raised and hardened nipples. He closed his mouth over one pebbled bud, and he swirled his tongue around it, teasing it as his fingers plucked at the other. Jim moaned and tried to still his hips, as Blair suddenly took his nipple between his teeth and pulled lightly. 

"Yes, Blair, like that..." 

He received no answer, other than a throaty chuckle and fingers twisting the other nipple. Blair reluctantly left Jim's nipples, moving down along his ribs, nipping gently at his abdomen. His fingers ghosted along Jim's ribs as his tongue swirled into his partner's bellybutton. He continued moving lower, using his mouth, teeth and tongue to lovingly explore every inch of revealed skin. By the time he reached the hollow of Jim's hips, Jim was gasping and moaning with abandon, but Blair wasn't ready to claim his prize yet. He teased the sensitive skin of his mate's inner thighs with his fingers, while he bathed Jim's hips and groin with his tongue. He buried his nose in Jim's pubic hair, relishing the sounds coming from Jim's mouth almost as much as the smells of his arousal. He grabbed a pillow and placed it under Jim's hips, tilting them so he could continue his tongue bath. He slowly jacked Jim, while he took his balls into his mouth and sucked gently. Jim jerked in his grasp and shouted Blair's name. 

"Blair! Oh, Blair, please! I'm going to come! Oooh..." 

"No! You don't come until I say so!" Blair grasped the base of Jim's penis and squeezed, as his other hand tugged on Jim's balls. The slight pain was enough to allow Jim to regain a measure of control. He shuddered, trying to control his breathing and obey his mate. 

Blair waited until Jim's hands were no longer clenching the bed sheets hard enough to tear them. Then he raised Jim's legs, separating them and moving between them. 

"You interrupted me, Jim. Now, be a good boy and I'll let you come... eventually." 

Jim whimpered as Blair lowered his head and began licking along Jim's perineum, before flicking his tongue over Jim's asshole. His whimpering grew more pronounced as Blair ran a fingernail gently along the underside of his cock and continued down behind his balls, all while using his tongue to open his hole. 

The throaty sounds of abandon Jim was making, combined with the shudders wracking his body were quickly driving Blair out of his mind. He concentrated on loosening Jim with his tongue, ignoring his own arousal in favor of causing Jim to melt down. Draping one arm over Jim's hips, Blair alternated fingers and mouth, one minute stroking Jim's leaking cock with his fingers, the next licking and teasing with his tongue. He squeezed lube onto his fingers, teasing Jim by circling his puckered hole. Finally, knowing that he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer, he took Jim completely into his mouth and began sucking in earnest. As he swallowed, causing his throat muscles to clench and glide around Jim's organ, he inserted one finger into Jim's opening. Jim's cries went up an octave, as Blair used his fingers to press against Jim's prostate. He "Hmmm'd", just as he added a second finger. For one moment, all sounds ceased as Jim thrust deeply into Blair's mouth. Then Blair was rewarded with the salty/sweet flow of his lover's semen. 

When Jim came to, Blair had moved Jim's legs onto his shoulders. 

"Mmm... You're awake. Good. I want you to feel everything. I'm going to climb so far into you, you'll taste me when I come." 

Jim didn't think he could respond after the orgasm he's just had, but the sight of his lover's eyes, blackened with lust, affected him as it always did. As Blair carefully entered him, he found himself thrusting eagerly onto him. Blair groaned and leaned over, claiming Jim's mouth in a hard kiss. He sucked Jim's tongue roughly, in counterpoint to the movement of his hips. Changing the angle slightly, he began to nail Jim's prostrate with each deep thrust into his lover's body. The clenching of Jim's ass, combined with the desperate sounds emanating from his mouth stripped away the last of Blair's control. He sat up and gripped Jim's thighs in a bruising grip, hammering into his lover with each thrust. Jim rocked back into each thrust, relishing the feeling of his lover, deep within his body. 

He knew he couldn't keep up the pace for long, but he tried, fighting off his orgasm for the pleasure of being buried so deeply within his lover. He felt the burning begin in the soles of his feet, felt the heat rushing up his legs into his back, and shouted in combined joy and disappointment when his body seized and emptied itself into Jim's. Jim's shout followed his own, and the clenching of the tight tunnel encircling him wrung another spurt of semen from him. He couldn't stop his body from collapsing on Jim's, as the last of his strength left him. He lay against his lover's sweaty body, waiting for their breathing to return to normal. Between one breath and the next, Jim and Blair drifted off into an exhausted sleep. 

* * *

_Ring_

"Hunh?" 

**_RING_**

The blankets on the bed seethed and an arm reached out from underneath to grab the phone. 

" 'lo?" 

Simon Banks' angry voice could be heard throughout the entire room. "Ellison! Is that you? What the hell are you doing? Get your asses down here right now!" 

"Captain Banks?" 

"Of course! Who the hell else would it be? I've cut you bozos enough slack! Get down here now!" 

"Sorry, sir. We'll be right there." 

Jim hung up the phone. "Blair!" He shook his partner's shoulder. "Blair! Wake up! We've got to get down to the station! Captain Banks is pissed!" 

"Captain Banks is always pissed," mumbled Blair. 

"C'mon Chief. Up and at 'em.. We've got to move." 

"Aw, man. I've moved. Been up and had 'em," leered Blair, "but I'm more than willing to give it another go." 

Jim looked at him for a second and then burst out laughing. "Jeez, Chief. You're insatiable! Hold that thought for later though. We've got work to do." 

"All right, all right," grumbled Blair as he climbed out of bed and headed into the bathroom. 

Two quick showers later, the two men were headed out to the police station. 

* * *

Jim and Blair walked into Simon's office. 

"So glad you could join us," Simon said sarcastically. "I hope I didn't interrupt your beauty sleep. I know that our little problem pales in comparison to some of the other things you've been involved with but we did bring you here for a reason." 

"Yes, sir, you did," Blair began. 

"I'm so glad we're in agreement," growled Simon. "Especially since from where I'm sitting, you two have been more trouble than you're worth! Your superiors told me you were odd but they also said you were the best at what you do. I haven't seen much evidence of that!" 

"Actually, sir," Blair said, "I've found some very interesting information regarding the dye, the brand, and the sigil." 

"Sigil! What sigil! What are you talking about!" 

"It's quite interesting, really! The Sumerian used to use pictographs, which evolved into Proto-Sinaitic glyphs around 1500 BC. These glyphs are assumed to be the source of the sound symbols developed several centuries later by the Phoenicians. The Greek, Arabic, and Square Aramaic character sets all evolved from the Phoenician character set..." 

"Get to the point, Sandburg!" Simon interrupted. 

Jim smiled as he watched Blair visibly wrench himself out of lecture mode. "Well, the brand that was found on all the bodies is actually the Phoenician character representing the 'Eye of God'. That, coupled with the dye, led me to look into Phoenician religious symbology." 

"OK, so the brand is the 'Eye of God'. What's this about the dye?" 

"Well, the dye on the fabric found in the victims' throats is actually called Tyrian purple. The ancient Phoenicians reserved it for their royalty and priesthood. It's a rare dye nowadays. Like Dr. Wolfe mentioned, most modern purples come from plant dyes, not animals. The particular mollusks that this dye comes from are pretty rare in this part of the world. Someone should be calling this guy Jeremy Pitfield and getting names from him. He's the chairman for the Malacological Society of Washington. He should know if anyone in the area is raising the Murex Brandaris or the Murex Trunculus." 

"Rafe, Brown." 

"We're on it, sir," said the two detectives, taking the card from Blair. 

"Since the brand and the dye both had religious significance, I decided to do some pattern matching on the symbols that were found on the squares of fabric in the victims. I limited the search to religious symbology from the Phoenician era and I came up with a match. The symbols are all part of a sigil known as the Seal of Aeshma. Aeshma was also known as Asmodeus, Asmoday and Aesma. He was a demon in most of the popular religions from Phoenician times through the present. The latest manifestation attributed to his powers occurred in 1647 at the Louviers Convent in France. He was said to have possessed Sister Madeleine Bavent as well as Fathers Mathurin Picard and Thomas Boulle. 

The Book of Tobit describes the plight of Sarah, the daughter of Raguel. She had already been married to seven men, but Aeshma had slain each one of them before the marriage could be consummated. Sarah prayed to God, begging Him to have pity on her and rid her of the demon. The Lord heard her prayer and sent the archangel Raphael to earth to help her new suitor, Tobias, the son of Tobit, to overcome the demon. Raphael taught the young man to prepare a charm by burning the heart..." 

"Sandburg, I don't need the entire seminar on this! Just tell me what it has to do with the case!" roared Simon. 

"Fine, fine. Try to give you a little background... Anyway, Aeshma was best known as the demon of lust. He teaches men how to become invisible, as well as instructing them in geometry, arithmetic, astronomy, and the mechanical sciences. He has vast knowledge concerning buried treasures, and can be forced to reveal their site with the help of appropriate spells and incantations. I bet that the killer is somehow connected to the sciences." 

"Maybe that will help us narrow down the list of suspects," said Simon. "We caught a break yesterday. There was a guy fishing in the river when the perp dumped the body. He tried to catch the guy when he saw what he was doing but couldn't get to the bridge fast enough. The perp wasn't able to follow his usual clean-up procedure and left fingerprints on the bridge. The witness got us a partial plate and we're running it now." 

* * *

Damn him. That cretin almost spoiled my offering. But it's alright. I'm almost done now. Just one more. One more and I'll receive my Lord's blessings. Tonight, it must be tonight. 

* * *

Jim paced the length of Simon's office like a panther on a leash. Waiting was always the toughest part. He was glad that Blair had returned from his errand. He didn't know where his Guide had gone but whatever was in that bag smelled awful. 

Jim's personality was gradually being subjugated by the Sentinel. The Sentinel knew they were close. He could feel the proximity of the hunt. Soon, the interloper, the danger to the tribe would be revealed. He would be able to act then, to crush the threat to his tribe. 

The door to Simon's office burst open and Rafe came barreling in. "We've got something! There's only one match between the partial plate list and the members of the Malacological society! You were right, Sandburg! He is in the sciences. His name's Professor Clifton Wright. He's an Associate Professor of Astronomy right here at Ranier. He has an apartment on West 57th." 

"Good work, gentlemen. Let's get the search warrant and get over there." 

* * *

I must find the perfect gift. This is my final devotion. I can feel the joy filling me already. Ah, there he is! He is leaning against the wall, tight leather pants accentuating his shapely behind. This is the one! My labors are almost complete. My Lord will reward me well. 

* * *

The quiet residential street was dark, lit only by the headlights of the van driving slowly down the street. 

"You guys ready back there?" asked Simon. 

"Yes, sir," echoed the remaining passengers. 

"Good, we're almost there." 

The van pulled over two doors down from Wright's apartment. The building was a very ordinary looking duplex with a well-kept front yard. 

Simon whispered, "Rafe, Brown, cover the back. I'll cover the front with Sandburg and Ellison." 

The three men moved onto the front porch and stood on either side of the front door, waiting for the other men to get into position. Jim growled deep in his chest and turned to Blair. 

"He's not here!" Jim whispered fiercely. "There's nobody here!" 

"Damn," Blair cursed softly. "Well, hopefully we'll find some leads inside." 

* * *

Oh, yes. His skin is so soft underneath my hands. The sacred oil highlights every curve, every muscle of his beautiful body. We will consummate the ceremony soon. What a great honor it is for this vessel. I must perform my duty well and preserve him at the highest peak of pleasure. 

* * *

Clifton Wright's apartment was being torn apart by the forensic team. There was fingerprint dust everywhere and almost every article in the house was being bagged as potential evidence. 

Jim and Blair stood out on the porch, trying to stay out of the way. Jim was not happy to be there. He wanted to find the killer, to neutralize the threat. Not stand around outside an empty house. He growled again. Blair didn't know how much longer he could control the Sentinel. Suddenly, Jim's head lifted and his nostrils flared. 

"I smell the oil," growled Jim. "Inside." 

Jim turned and strode into the house and down into the basement, Blair close behind. Brown was helping the forensic team finish sweeping the room when Jim and Blair entered. 

"Hey, we're just finishing up here. Doesn't look like there's anything interesting here." 

Jim and Blair both ignored Brown. Jim was sweeping the room with his senses and made a beeline for the far corner. 

"What are you guys doing? There's nothing back there. We checked." 

Jim was running his fingers over the wall behind the water heater. Suddenly, he stood back and wrapped his arms around the metal tank and began to pull. Blair watched as the section of the wall connected to the tank swung outwards, revealing a small room. 

"Oh, my god!" said Brown. "How did you know that was there? We didn't see anything!" 

Jim approached the small room and sniffed. "The oil is in here." 

Blair followed Jim into the room and began examining the walls and workbench. Both were covered with symbols and pictures of the victims. Blair examined all of them carefully. 

"Jim, take a look at this!" 

Jim looked at the photograph in Blair's hand. "This reflection looks like it might be a sign or something. Can you tell what it is?" 

Jim's pupils expanded as he used his Sentinel sight to examine the picture. "It's a sign, one of those fallout shelter signs." 

"That must be where he's taking the victims!" 

"Let's go talk to Banks." 

Henri had been looking on in amazement. As Jim and Blair left the room to find Simon, he picked up the picture that they had been examining. //Fallout shelter! How the hell did they get fallout shelter out of this thing?// 

Simon looked up as the two FBI agents approached him. 

"Sir, we have reason to believe that the killer is using a fallout shelter as his base of operations," said Blair. 

"There's only one of those around these parts. It's located in the basement of the old Library at Ranier. Nobody uses it anymore. That would be the perfect place to hide. Let's go check it out." 

* * *

Jim bared his teeth in anticipation. He was in his element. Finally, they had a good lead on the killer and were about to take him down. He and Blair were approaching the fallout shelter from the main entrance with Captain Banks. The rest of the Cascade personnel were covering the remaining entrance points. 

"Are you getting anything, Jim?" asked Blair. 

Jim extended his senses down the corridor before him. He filtered out the heartbeats of the men standing behind him and ignored the small skittering noises from the other residents of the building. "There's definitely somebody here, Chief. Let's get closer." 

They crept in carefully and approached the door to the shelter. Simon took the left side of the door and Jim, with Blair behind him, covered the right. Jim extended his hearing once again. "I hear two people. The killer's still having sex with the victim. Looks like we got here in time." 

* * *

Oh, this is a wonderful offering! His tightness and heat are perfect. The rapture is coming upon me. It is time to finish the ceremony. I look down at the youth and beauty under me. It seems a shame that fear will mar this perfection. But it will only be for a moment. The gifts are always afraid in the seconds before they find my Lord. The unknown is frightening. But, they are going to a better place. 

"And what is it to cease breathing, but to free the breath from its restless tides, that it may rise and expand and seek God unencumbered?" 

I watch him as his eyes widen. He understands now, he understands that he will take my prayers to my Lord. I smile gently as I place the pillow over his face. 

_crash_

* * *

Jim had been listening to the killer. Suddenly, his eyes widened. "We're going in on 1," he hissed. 

Simon signaled frantically. His men weren't in place yet. They needed to wait. 

Jim ignored him and counted, "3...2...1," and crashed through the door, Blair close behind. 

Simon cursed and followed them in. He barely had time to take in the scene before him before Ellison went flying across the room. The victim was bound face-up on a low table that had been covered with a deep purple cloth. The killer was impaled in the victim, holding a pillow over his face. 

Ellison yanked the killer off the prostitute and started to cuff him. Simon moved to the victim's side, pulled the pillow off his face, and began untying him. Suddenly, this awful odor drifted past him and the killer started screaming and twisting frantically. "No, no! You're driving Him away! You're ruining everything! This was my final act of devotion and He would have granted me anything!" 

Sandburg was standing next to what looked like an altar. The stench was originating from the burning substance on the small golden platter he had placed on the surface. 

Ellison finally succeeded in subduing the killer and read him his rights. Just as he finished, the others came bursting into the room. 

"Man, what's that smell?" complained Brown. 

"Never mind that, call an ambulance!" Simon shouted. Ellison handed the killer over to one of the uniforms for transport while another helped the victim out of the room. 

Simon walked over to the altar where Sandburg still stood. "This is where he did everything," said Sandburg. He pointed out the instruments the killer used to desecrate his victims. "There's the brand he used on the backs of their necks. That's the ink he made from the mollusks we found at his house. There's the oil he used to anoint them and I bet that's a match for the thread he used to sew up the victims." 

"Thank God we got here in time. This stuff can wait until forensics collects it," said Simon. "What was that guy screaming about, anyway? And what the hell is that you're burning!" 

"As I was saying back at the station, Sarah asked for help from the Lord because a demon, Aeshma, had killed all of her husbands before the marriages could be consummated. The Lord sent down the archangel Raphel to earth to help her new suitor, Tobias. Raphael taught him how to prepare a charm by burning the heart and liver of the glanos fish with incense made from tamarish wood. The odor of the burning charm drove the demon away." 

"That's fine but why are you burning it," growled Simon. Sandburg was going to drive him nuts if he didn't get to the point. 

"Well the killer believed that he was summoning the demon, Aeshma. It doesn't matter whether you or I believe but whether he did. He was completing a ritual and the ritual needed to be stopped. Since he was following Aeshma's mythology pretty well, he probably knew about the charm." 

Simon just shook his head. "I don't know where you come up with these things but I'm glad you did. Let's get out of here." 

* * *

By morning, the case had been wrapped up tight. The trial was still in the future but there was no doubt as to its outcome. The Cascade papers were already running the story and the city could breathe a sigh of relief. 

* * *

Brown and Rafe sat in the car watching as Ellison and Sandburg carried their bags into the airport terminal, off to yet another case. 

"Boy, those guys were really weird," said Brown. 

"Yeah, but they really knew what they were doing! I'm glad they're on our side," said Rafe. 

**THE END**

* * *

Then Almitra spoke, saying, We would ask now of Death. And he said:  
You would know the secret of death.  
But how shall you find it unless you seek it in the heart of life? The owl whose sight-bound eyes are blind unto the day cannot unveil the mystery of light. If you would indeed behold the spirit of death, open your heart wide unto the body of life. For life and death are one, even as the river and the sea are one. In the depth of your hopes and desires lies your silent knowledge of the beyond; And like seeds dreaming beneath the snow your heart dreams of spring. Trust the dreams, for in them is hidden the gate to eternity.  
Your fear of death is but the trembling of the shepherd when he stands before the king whose hand is to be laid upon him in honour. Is the shepherd not joyful beneath his trembling, that he shall wear the mark of the king? Yet is he not more mindful of his trembling? For what is it to die but to stand naked in the wind and to melt into the sun? And what is it to cease breathing, but to free the breath from its restless tides, that it may rise and expand and seek God unencumbered? Only when you drink from the river of silence shall you indeed sing. And when you have reached the mountain top, then you shall begin to climb. And when the earth shall claim your limbs, then shall you truly dance. 

Of Death  
Kahlil Gibran 


End file.
